A King's Mistake
by TheLadyTudor
Summary: What if the common people had risen against the execution of Anne Boleyn because they found out that King Henry VIII had annulled their marriage so she could not be guilty of adultery? Response to the Marquess of Pembroke Challenge by CordeliaHalliwell
1. Prologue

**The idea for this story belongs to** **CordeliaHalliwell who posted it as a challenge on The Tudors Fanfic Fanfic Forum. **

**I would like to say a big thanks to ReganX who has helped me so much with getting this prologue how I want it.**

**Please review and tell me what you honestly think. All feedback if welcome and wanted. Thanks. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this story is AU so anything that is not historically accurate to real events is done with knowledge of true events for the purpose of this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_March 19__th__ 1536_

Henry knew that he had lain with his wife for the last time tonight. Anne Boleyn, his wife, his enemy, the only woman to ever make a fool out of him the King of England lay next to him, her soft breathing heavy with deep sleep. He turned his head slowly to look at her.

Even now, after he had decided he would discard her and his feelings towards her were anything but loving, he still could not deny that she was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, in fact. Her luscious dark hair lay about her shoulders tumbling over the velvety mounds that were her exposed, perfect breasts.

He reached a hand cautiously across and delicately stroked her ivory-coloured shoulder. Her skin felt like satin to his gentle touch. She was flawless.

Anne stirred slightly from her deep sleep, a soft sigh escaping her rosy lips. Henry quickly withdrew his hand, wanting nothing less than to wake her. Everything was going to be so much more complicated once she awoke.

His gaze hardened towards her. It mattered not how beautiful Anne was on the outside for Henry had learned what she truly was. Manipulative, dishonest and scheming. He knew now that he would never get the son he deserved from this woman. God had blessed their marriage with only one living daughter and two miscarriages, and this had led Henry to believe that his union with Anne was accursed. It was his duty to discard her and take another wife who would give England the long awaited Prince of Wales. Anne would never be able to give him what she had promised before they were married.

Unbidden, the memory of what Anne had said to him after her last miscarriage not two months ago drifted into his mind. He remembered the way she had looked when he had first entered her chambers on that afternoon in January.

_He could not deny that he had been shocked when he saw her. She had appeared...somehow broken. _

_She was hunched over on top of her bed, obviously still feeling the physical pain that the loss of their son had caused her. But this was nothing compared to the pain that was etched upon every inch of her face. He had heard she was crying before he even was within her apartments, her eyes were red and her face was wet from the tears she had shed. _

_Henry had seen Anne upset before usually mingled with anger but nothing could compare to this. She looked weak which was something she had never been before._

_Henry had felt his heart unwillingly go out to her, this poor, suffering young woman who was, after all, the person whom he had pursued for nearly seven years, the person he had loved so deeply and desired so ardently that he was willing to do whatever he had to do in order to make her his wife._

"_You have lost my boy," the words came softly from his dry lips. "I will not speak of it... the loss is too great." He felt overcome with emotion and it was a struggle for him to keep his voice steady. _

_Anne made no effort to respond and didn't even look him in the eye. Henry felt his anger begin invade his mind, overthrowing any pitying sentiments he may have felt just before. _

_It was then that he realized that he would have to rid himself of Anne Boleyn. It was clear to him that God would not see fit to grant him any male heir as long as he was married to Anne__._

_He told her this, his voice growing stronger and harsh. He heard her gasp slightly despite her previous silence and a small sob escaped her lips. His anger was too great now for him to pity her and he could not stand to look at her whimpering and defeated... but he couldn't tell her of his intention to end their marriage, not yet, not when she was still so weak and suffering so much pain._

_He told her that he would speak to her when she was up and in his mind he had every intention of doing just that. He turned then, starting to walk briskly from the dark room._

"_It wasn't all my fault," Anne spoke quietly but there was a strength to her voice that was unmistakeable. Henry stopped abruptly, shocked by what she had said. He didn't turn somehow afraid of looking at her. "You have no one to blame for yourself for this," with each word she said Henry could hear Anne's voice growing stronger and more defiant. "I was distressed to see you with that wench Jane Seymour." She gasped for air and suppressed a sob._

_Henry stamped his foot, trying to rid himself of the sense of guilt that had suddenly rushed through him and his terrifying realisation that what she said was partly true. He wanted to shout at her, to deny her words utterly and to make it clear to her, and to whoever might be able to overhear their conversation that he bore no responsibility for this loss but his tongue would not voice the words. _

"_Because the love I bear you is so great," Anne's voice became louder as she continued, as though she was summoning all of her strength to allow her to say her piece, "it broke my heart to see you love others." The last part of her speech was said quietly but it was its simple message that cut Henry right through to the bone. _

_Now the guilty feelings within him were not only for his potential role in the loss of his precious son but because of what he had done to her, this woman who he could not deny had once been the love of his life._

_He made no reply to her and the silence stretched between them. Every possible emotion rushed through Henry at that moment. He felt crying out, like running away, like hitting Anne, like running to her bedside and folding her up in his arms telling her how sorry he was all at the same time. _

_It was then in that instant that he first knew he had been bewitched and seduced by witchcraft and that no matter what happened_**_,_**_ he must discard Anne Boleyn. No woman could possibly cause him to feel like this and there was no other explanation except that she was a witch._

_His face hardened towards her even though his back was still turned. Slowly, and with an undertone of deadly anger in his voice, he repeated what he had said about speaking with her when she was well, not daring to allow himself to say anything else, not knowing what he might say to her if he did not guard his tongue. As he started to walk from her bed chamber, all his conflicting emotions melted away and all that was left in their place was pure anger and hatred towards the woman who had caused him and his country so much pain, the woman whom had dared to place blame upon his head for the loss of their baby, the woman whom he called his wife._

_As Henry walked away from Anne's apartments he heard her screams. They were like nothing he had ever heard before but they only served his strengthen his resolve to be rid of her and take a new wife._

Lying next to Anne now, Henry felt the same feeling of guilt return. He quickly dismissed it unwilling to let himself fall into the trap that Anne had set him.

Or was it really a trap?

There still a voice inside his head that spoke out in defence of Anne questioning his own actions and defending those of Anne. This voice seemed to try to make him remember how he had once felt about Anne, the passion they had shared, the tender love that was unlike anything he had ever known. It told him that she was truly hurt by his affairs and how could he blame her when he had once promised to be faithful to only her and he had done so for almost seven years before their marriage.

Henry felt his ever present anger begin to resurface. Of course Anne was the one to blame for the loss of the child, she had no right to fly into the fit of rage, as she had done when she had walked in upon Henry with Jane upon his knee. He was the King of England and he had every right to take a mistress if he so chose, especially when his wife was with child.

Thinking of Jane soothed him and he longed to be with her again. Jane had returned to her family home in the country and he missed her presence. She was not just a mistress; she would be the woman whom he would take as his wife when Anne was finally gone. Henry pictured Jane now within his mind, her soft blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders, her clear blue eyes filled with love for him.

Jane was going to be the perfect wife, she would never argue with him like Anne did, she was too gentle and too well bred to ever forget herself like that. She would have the dignity to turn a blind eye to any mistresses he might take, knowing that it was his right to do so and that, as the Queen, she should never make an unnecessary commotion. She loved him so much that he couldn't imagine her ever complaining about anything that gave him joy – although Henry could not imagine that he would ever desire to take any mistress once he was married to Jane Seymour.

Just a few weeks ago, Jane had given herself to him. Henry had not planned to lie with her, indeed his intention had been to honour her maidenhead until he could make her his wife, but when they had found themselves alone in his chambers in the evening after they had dined privately together neither of them could stop it. Henry had taken her and she had been just as sweet, gentle and submissive in bed as he was sure she would be as his Queen.

Jane was distressed afterwards, apologizing for forgetting herself and worrying that Henry would view her as a common strumpet, as her family and the court would when they learned that she had given herself to a man who was not her husband. Henry was moved by her distress and he hastened to assure her that he had not lost respect for her and that still intended to marry her as soon as he was free to do so.

It was now all the more important for him to be free of Anne so he could honour his promise to his cherished Jane.

Henry got up slowly from the bed, being careful not to rouse the still sleeping Anne. He crossed the room to look out of the window, disappointed when he saw the sky was still patched with shining stars. This meant that he could not leave Anne's bed chamber, at least not until dawn for she would suspect that something was not right if he left in the middle of the night.

That was the only reason, or rather the one reason Henry wanted to believe was true, that he had lain with her was that she would not suspect anything. Cromwell had asked him – pleaded with him – to maintain a cordial relationship with the Queen so that neither she nor her family would notice that anything was amiss or suspect what Henry had planned. Cromwell had stressed the importance of keeping Henry's efforts to discard Anne a closely guarded secret so that the Boleyn family would not know what he was planning until it was too late for them to do anything about it.

Although Cromwell had advised Henry to keep everything about his relationship with Anne as normal as possible, implying that he should visit her bed every so often at least, Henry had never had any intention of lying with her. He didn't think he was able to be with her in that way anymore and besides, before her miscarriage he had not visited her bed frequently anyway, so surely if he started now it would cause Anne to be more suspicious, if anything.

Inside Henry also knew, and he would never admit it even to himself, that he feared being with Anne again because he knew how captivating she could be. He had never known a woman more passionate than her so he feared his lust for her would be reawakened and not only that he feared that she might be able to rekindle his tender love for her.

He could not afford to fall back in love with Anne Boleyn, for his country needed a male heir and he was sure that Anne would never bear him the son he needed.

Henry had not planned to lie with Anne tonight. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that it had happened purely because he had taken Cromwell's advice and had seen the importance of keeping things unsuspicious even if he balked at the idea so as to prevent Anne being forewarned of her downfall, he knew really that was not the entire truth.

Had he not decided that he would discard the counsel of Cromwell and risk letting Anne suspect something was wrong because Henry had believed that the risk of that was a lot less than the risk of Anne's seductiveness rekindling his old emotions towards her and thus dooming England's chance for a Prince of Wales forever if she truly got her claws back into him?

No, he had not slept with Anne purely for that reason alone.

Last night, he had overheard some people speaking to each other, he could not remember their faces as he had not even seen them but regardless they were only servants so of little consequence, but the simple words that one of them had spoken had resurfaced an old memory.

"_You must be a crackbrain... when I marry my wife will never speak of anything with me other than how much pleasure I give her and when our son is due." Henry could not see them for he was seated on his throne at the front of the dining hall and they were behind so he had his back to them._

"_No. My wife is the most precious thing in this world to me," the second speaker was interrupted by a snort from the first but he carried on regardless. "She knows she can speak freely with me, on any matter she pleases, and that I will never reprimand her for it. I love her and I think truthfulness is what makes love. You know it's kind of the definition of love."_

Those last three words had chilled Henry. He glanced over to where Anne should be sitting next to him, but her chair was empty for she had chosen to dine alone in her rooms away from the court as she had often been doing for the past month or so.

The feeling that came upon Henry was the strangest thing he had ever experienced. For once he saw that time a long time ago when he had told Anne that they would always speak freely with each other and then the time not so long ago when, during a heated argument, Anne had shouted his own words at him in her defence through her eyes.

He could see how she must have felt to have been treated that way after all the time that he had treated her as the most precious woman in the land and let her speak freely of whatever came into her mind with him.

Henry also remembered other times that he had treated Anne so poorly and the feeling of guilt that was still present but had been disappearing with each passing day had not only strengthened but had engulfed him, leaving him almost despising himself for what he had done to that young woman.

Henry had stood up abruptly not caring about ceremony and had walked as fast as he could to Anne's rooms with one intention only. He had stormed into her presence and kissed her passionately before taking her to her bed.

He had needed her so much yesterday evening and looking back now it scared him. It was further evidence, in his now clear mind, that Anne was a witch for what else could have caused him to act so rashly? Anyway regardless of witchcraft, if she still held the power to pull him to her like she had done then she was still dangerous.

Henry had decided he would be rid of Anne and nothing now could change that. He needed a son for his country and he knew Anne was incapable of giving him one.

Henry couldn't let his unwelcome feelings towards Anne Boleyn get in the way of the rebirth that he and his future wife, Jane, were going to give to England.

* * *

**Thank you for reading now you know what I want you to do...press that little review button!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is ready!!! I am so excited about this story right now I really think I am going to make it novel length!! :)**

**Thanks again to ReganX you are a true star without your help this story would not even have got started. And also thanks to BoleynGirl13 who also helped me with my prologue. You guys are a massive help.**

**I would to say a big thank you to all the people that reviewed my prologue I was so pleased to get so many I really didn't expect it. I hope you come back to read this chapter and follow the progress of this story. **

**Please review all feedback is very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Tudors. Any historical inaccuracies are done with knowledge of real events as this story is AU. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_March 26__th__ 1536_

Under normal circumstances, Cromwell would never wish that he had an excuse to not attend a private audience with the King.

Since he succeeded Sir Thomas More as Chancellor, Cromwell had gained a lot of influence, largely due to the fact that he had almost always enjoyed the favour of his King, which any man with ambitions to get on at court needed to have. Cromwell had earned this favour. The King had entrusted him with some very important duties in the past and Cromwell had never let him down.

Or not so far.

The only problem with gaining a reputation for infallible service was that Henry expected this to be the same for every task that he set Cromwell. Whatever the King ordered of him, no matter how difficult – even impossible – it might be to gratify his wishes, he expected it to be done without delay and he had scant patience for excuses.

After the Queen's second miscarriage in January, Henry made it plain to Cromwell that he wished to be free of his marriage to Anne Boleyn and that he wanted him to find grounds for an annulment as soon as possible.

At first, Cromwell was hesitant, not wanting to take matters too far, in case the King and Queen were reconciled. He knew his master well enough to know that he had a hot temper, and that even though he was angry with the Queen for miscarrying their son, and even though he was attracted to another woman, a reconciliation was not impossible, in which case he would take umbrage if Cromwell brought him evidence that their marriage was invalid.

Once he knew that the King had made up his mind and that he truly wished to be rid of the Queen, Cromwell set to work.

Although Cromwell had not imagined that his task would be an easy one, by any means, he had never expected that it would prove to be almost impossible.

There were several obvious ways that Henry could get an annulment but all of them would place the blame entirely on his own head and not only that but risk branding him a fool.

The first, which Cromwell had put to the King**,** despite his fear that Henry would not only discard the proposal but be extremely angry with Cromwell for even suggesting it, was for the King to go back on what he had said about his first marriage to Katherine of Aragon being invalid.

This would automatically mean that Henry's marriage to Anne was invalid, and the Princess Elizabeth illegitimate, because the union had been contracted during Katherine's lifetime and no one could say that Elizabeth had been born in wedlock. The Lady Mary would be declared legitimate and become the heir to throne after any sons that Henry may have with his new wife.

The King had put his country through a lot to be able to marry Anne Boleyn and discard Katherine of Aragon**,** so to now admit that he had been wrong would make him look very foolish indeed. If Cromwell knew his King, which he thought he did quite well, then he knew he would never be the sought of man to readily admit that he had been wrong to that extent.

Not only that but the King would have to admit that all the people who had been executed over the first years of his new marriage to Anne Boleyn because they had refused to sign the Oath of Succession and accept Anne as their Queen and Elizabeth as the legitimate princess and rightful heir to the throne, supplanting the Lady Mary, had been unjustly killed and had in fact been right to stick by their beliefs and refuse to obey their King's command.

Another possible way for the King to escape his unwanted marriage was for him to draw attention to his prior relationship with the Queen's only sister, Mary Stafford, formerly Mary Boleyn. However this once again would not bode well for Henry's reputation, for he had annulled his first marriage on the grounds of Katherine of Aragon's relationship to his own brother, Arthur, which would mean that the King's affair with Mary Boleyn would have presented a near identical obstacle to his marriage to her sister, an obstacle that he had willingly and knowingly ignored when he married Anne.

If the King chose to use that option to gain grounds for an annulment then he would lose much of the respect his subjects cherished for him, which was something that Henry, who craved the love and devotion of his people and who wanted so much to be the opposite of his unloved father King Henry VII, would despise.

Cromwell had had a meeting with the King back in February, a few weeks after the last miscarriage of Queen Anne, in which they had discussed these two possible options.

As Cromwell had suspected would be the case, the King was reluctant to consider them, commanding him to find another way.

Henry might not have said it but Cromwell knew that he wanted the fault of this annulment to be blamed on Anne if possible and if not then no one but certainly not at his own feet. The King wished to escape this marriage free from anything tainting his name. He might have grudgingly agreed that, if there was no possible alternative, they would have to proceed with an annulment on the grounds of his affinity with Anne through her sister – the idea of revalidating his marriage to Katherine was, apparently, even more repugnant to him than the idea of drawing public attention to his affair with Anne's sister – but it was plain that he expected a more acceptable alternative to be found for him.

That meant that Cromwell had the even harder task of finding possible grounds without implicating the King.

At the end of their last meeting Cromwell had advised the King to behave as normally as possible around the Queen so as not to arouse any suspicions. The last thing Cromwell needed was for the Boleyn family to find out about what the King had charged him to do and make it even harder than it already was for him.

Over the weeks, Cromwell had worked tirelessly to find any possible way of annulling the King's marriage without exposing Henry to scorn or ridicule

Not only was this task something that was proving to be the most difficult thing Cromwell had ever been charged with, at the back of his mind, even though he tried desperately to abolish them, were thoughts that perhaps what he was trying to do was not the best thing.

Not only was this task something that was proving to be the most difficult thing Cromwell had ever been charged with, at the back of his mind, even though he tried desperately to abolish them, were thoughts that perhaps what he was trying to do was not the best thing.

Anne Boleyn, for all her faults as a Queen, was a known supporter of the Reformation of the Church as was Cromwell himself. Mistress Jane Seymour on the other hand, who Cromwell suspected would be her replacement if Anne were to fall, was known to be a supporter of the old ways.

When Cromwell had first been given his charge, those doubts that were still present in his mind had been much more prominent and Cromwell had been very reluctant to commit himself to Anne's ruin, preferring instead to see if the heat of the King's anger towards his wife cooled or if another young woman, one who would suit Cromwell a little better, might catch the eye of the King.

Now however, after seeing that this was something that Henry was not going to change his mind about at all**,** and also that the Imperial alliance that Cromwell craved would be almost impossible if Anne remained Queen, Cromwell had decided that he had no choice.

His qualms were still present; indeed he never really expected them to leave him completely, compressed in the back of his mind. After all he and Anne Boleyn had been allies before she ever became Queen, both aiming to bring down the corrupt Wolsey and to show England the true religion?

Cromwell could not expect himself to feel comfortable about the charge Henry had entrusted to him.

Now at the end of March, almost two months after their previous meeting the King had requested that Cromwell come to see him to give him an update on his work on finding grounds for an annulment.

As Cromwell walked through the corridors of Whitehall, in the direction of the King's chambers, he had never wished more fervently that the King of England could have no reason whatsoever to wish to speak with him.

* * *

Anne walked with Elizabeth in the grounds of Hatfield, her precious little girl holding tightly to her hand as they strolled through the gardens. Lady Bryan, her daughter's governess and some of Anne's own ladies followed behind them at a discreet distance.

It was fine day; the river in the distance seemed to be gleaming from the sunlight and the colours from the wild flowers surrounding them only added to the brilliance. The air was dusty and still and nothing seemed to move until a rabbit darted up from its burrow and disappeared into the trees on the horizon.

It was this glorious weather that had enticed Anne into making a visit to Hatfield to see her daughter. She knew that she would be able to spend a happy day with her Princess outside, enjoying the sun and Elizabeth was always overjoyed to see her mother.

It was one of the things about being the Queen that Anne despised; the fact that her darling child had to live away from her and weeks went past in which mother and daughter were separated.

So Anne had set out in the early morning, making haste to Hatfield. She wanted nothing more than to see Elizabeth's face as she arrived, full of delight and joy at seeing her mother.

It made a nice change to be treated as such.

Back at court, Anne was so lonely at times. She was aware – and if her husband thought she was not then he must really think her to be a witless fool – that Henry was distancing himself from her, and without his love and support she had few other friends at court who were inclined to spend time with her. Most of them only wanted her favour, and her favour meant nothing if she was being shunned by the King.

Of course Anne knew that Henry had been angered with after her last miscarriage. His words about his belief that God would not grant them any male heir, which still haunted her when she was alone and not otherwise occupied, had frightened her immensely.

She was aware that the things she had said to him about his shenanigans with that wench Jane Seymour had made him utterly furious. She knew that Henry believed she had no right to voice her objections to anything that gave him pleasure and certainly the fit of rage that she had flown into when she had seen them together had been only her fault, nothing to do with the pain that what Henry had been doing had caused her.

Although perhaps Anne had not made things better for herself by voicing her opinion that Henry was at least partially to blame for the death of their son, she would not go back on it.

In the days after, Anne had really feared for everything in her life. Knowing that Henry honestly believed that God would not see fit to grant them any male child because their union was accursed, had caused Anne to seriously suspect something was going to happen.

Surprisingly though things had seemed to carry on as before. Of course Henry was cold and distant with her, preferring it seemed the company of anyone other than his wife, but had he not treated her the same way before her miscarriage?

Anne knew, indeed she would not be surprised if everyone at court did, before the miscarriage and now that the heat of her King's love had cooled towards her.

Henry continued his relationship with Jane Seymour although it seemed that he was making a small effort to be slightly more discreet. Every time Anne thought of this, it still felt as though a dagger was being plunged into her heart.

After everything Henry had promised he treated the same as he had Katherine, worse even. Anne still loved Henry, which was what made everything worse, and the idea of him with another woman made tears spring to her eyes whenever she thought of it.

One thing that had happened in the time that had stretched between Anne's miscarriage and now, was Henry spending a night with her.

Once upon a happier time Anne would have been surprised if he had not spent the night with her, and before they were married she was sure that both herself and Henry could never have imagined that he would reject her company, but over time, as their relationship dwindled, Anne had come to expect that Henry would not share her bed.

When he had then lain with her Anne had been surprised. The way he had come to her, with a look in his eyes that she had not seen present there for such a long time, a look that she craved, a look that expressed to her his absolute need to possess her utterly and had taken her more passionately than ever before had almost lead Anne to believe that everything bad that had happened between them was in the past and all her fears were for nothing.

However, Henry had left her bed in the morning without even waking her. This was the surest evidence that she needed to know that he had not planned to lie with her and that he regretted it. Just like the last time when their lost son had been conceived.

The tears that had been threatening when Anne had thought of Jane Seymour brimmed in her eyes. A lump formed in her throat and she felt sure that she was to cry in front of her daughter and her servants.

"Mama, why didn't Papa come with you today? Didn't he want to come to see me?" The words from little Elizabeth, who up until that point had been content to just walk beside her beloved mother without feeling the need to talk, was enough to shake Anne from her upset. The tears that had been brimming seemed to melt away as she looked down at her beautiful, inquisitive little girl and smiled slightly.

Then, as Anne took in what her daughter had just asked, she felt a little of her previous coldness return.

"Sweetheart, your father is the King of England. He is always very busy. But you know that he comes to see you whenever he has the chance." Anne could see from the look in Elizabeth's eyes that her intelligent little girl would not be satisfied with such an answer.

"But Papa used to visit lots more, and he was the King then too. He doesn't come now. Why doesn't he want to come to see me?"

This was something that had been playing on little Elizabeth's mind for a while. Her lovely mama still visited her often, which pleased Elizabeth very much. But her papa had not been to see her for what seemed like a very long time now. Elizabeth wished she could see both of her parents, not just one and no matter how much she enjoyed her mama's visits, the ones where both her mama and papa came were the best of all.

Elizabeth could not even remember the last time when her parents had visited her at Hatfield together.

Anne looked away slightly, not meeting her child's eyes. Elizabeth may not even yet be three years old but she was quick to notice that her father had not been to visit her for a longer time than usual. Anne was sure that if Elizabeth were to look into her eyes when she made her response she would see that she was lying, regardless of her age.

"Darling, your papa loves you very much. In fact he told me to give you this and to tell you he was sorry for not coming with me to see you." Anne leant down to Elizabeth's cheek and planted a gentle kiss on her soft cheek.

Elizabeth was still not entirely satisfied. However for some reason that Elizabeth did not know, her question seemed to have upset her mama. She could see that her mama tried to hide it but Elizabeth had seen the pain in her eyes and noticed how she had turned her gaze away from her.

It didn't matter how much Elizabeth wanted to know why her papa had not visited for a long time, if her questions upset her mama even in the slightest then she would not continue to ask.

Anne could tell that Elizabeth wanted to ask more but she was pleased when her daughter seemed to decide that she would not. Anne wanted Elizabeth to always speak openly with her and never feel as though there were subjects that could not be discussed but for now Anne was thankful that her child did not continue the subject.

If she had asked more questions about her papa, Anne honestly didn't know how she would have been able to reply.

Once again her fears returned to her, although this time they were heightened because they included her precious Elizabeth.

Anne remembered a time when another little girl must have been wondering why her papa had not visited for a long time.

Henry had distanced himself from his eldest daughter once he had decided that he would annul his marriage to Katherine. Henry had started to cut Mary out of his life, despite his previous deep love for his only surviving child after he had decided that he wanted to be rid of her mother.

Now it seemed that Henry was doing that same thing with her darling child. Anne didn't think she could bear it if her Elizabeth were to suffer because of the problems with her relationship with her father.

Anne felt anger towards Henry now that was more powerful than any bad feelings she had harboured for him before. Her husband was willing to hurt their daughter by not going to see her and now their child was left bewildered, confused and hurt as to why her papa had not visited her.

As well as that, if Henry was behaving the way he had when he wanted to be free of Katherine, it did not bode well for Anne, or for her precious daughter.

* * *

"And you are sure that she was promised to no one? Not even when she was just a tiny infant?" Henry demanded of Cromwell. Henry had requested an audience with Cromwell so that he might inform him about what progress was being made for grounds for his rightful annulment.

So far Cromwell had not pleased him.

It seemed to Henry that all Cromwell had been successful in doing since their last meeting was exploring grounds that had then come to nothing.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty. Yes**,** I am afraid that all the enquiries I made of someone very privy to all kinds of knowledge on the Boleyn family have come to nothing. There was no betrothal arranged for Her Majesty when she was a child." Cromwell had known that the King would be angry with him when he informed him of this development but he really had no choice but to be truthful. It would do him no good to pretend that everything was going smoothly because if he failed, the King's anger would only be strengthened.

Henry stood up abruptly from the table that he had been sitting at with Cromwell.

He could not believe this. Cromwell, one of his most trusted and certainly his most skilful advisor, seemed to have found no way at all for him to be free of his marriage to Anne.

Cromwell had come up with the idea of possibly researching into Anne's past trying to find out if it was possible that she had been promised to another man in her childhood. It was feasible that her father might have given little thought to the betrothal once he decided that it was not the match he wanted for his daughter, not thinking that it might prove to be an impediment to her marriage with the King, and that Anne herself might never have known of it. This would mean that her marriage to Henry was therefore invalid, thus freeing him to marry again.

However today Cromwell had come back to him and said that, despite all the in depth investigating that he had carried out, there was no evidence of any betrothal made for Anne.

"How certain are you that this person is reliable? Of course if he is close to the Boleyn family he would not want to see them fall – no doubt he had benefited from their rise! Why would he give you the grounds for me to be able to annul my marriage?" Henry could feel his anger begin to bubble up inside. He hoped to God that Cromwell had something better than this to tell him.

"Your Majesty, Dr Knight, who was the Queen's childhood tutor, has not benefited at all from the family's elevation. If anything he is more angry with them than loyal to them. That is why I went to him for I knew he would not be biased." Cromwell lowered his gaze away from his King, who was now beginning to pace around the room, for he could sense that Henry's formidable temper was beginning to surface.

Henry continued to pace, his anger growing stronger.

"What about Norfolk or Boleyn himself? Isn't there anyway that they can be convinced that there was a betrothal?" Even as he said it, Henry realised that the idea of going to Anne's family to try to bride them to bring her down was ludicrous but he really was desperate.

"With all due respect, your majesty I do not think that would be the best idea. As I said during our last meeting, Your Majesty, it is of the upmost importance that the Queen's family know nothing of our plans. If her father or uncle knew they are sure to guard her against any possible grounds that we may explore." Cromwell knew that Henry was aware of this fact already but it seemed that somehow, due to his desperation to be free of his unwanted wife, his logic had left him.

"Then what, pray tell me, do you suggest? So far you have told me nothing of any use! Are you incapable of carrying out my wishes, Cromwell?" Henry stopped pacing and slammed his fist down on the table. He saw Cromwell flinch slightly.

"Your Majesty, I believe I have found one other way that you could get an annulment," Cromwell spoke slowly, for he knew that the chance of his King accepting this next idea was very slim.

"Go on then tell me," Henry thundered unwillingly to wait a moment longer.

"Perhaps Your Majesty could arrange an amicable settlement with the Queen," Cromwell stopped trying to see what Henry thought of this suggestion. The King seemed to make no response; he simply remained staring at Cromwell. Cromwell took this as a sign that he should go on. "I am sure that if Your Majesty were to broach the possibility of an annulment with the Queen, she would be intelligent enough to know that she has no chance of fighting you. Her Majesty does not have much support among the people or among the court so she would know that she could not rely upon others to defend her. If Your Majesty were to offer her generous terms, such as recognising the Princess Elizabeth as legitimate, then I believe she would see that it is in her best interests, and those of her daughter, to comply." Cromwell finished, only now looking intently at the King to see what his reaction would be.

A strange feeling came over Henry. He hated to admit it, especially to himself, but he didn't like the idea that Anne would not wish to fight for their marriage. He saw the sense in what Cromwell was saying but for his plan to work, it would require Anne to not wish to remain married to him.

It was confusing and frightening but it hurt to think that Anne would wish to leave him.

He felt his anger turn once again towards Anne. How could she still make him feel like this, after everything she had put him through and his decision that he must discard her? The only possible answer was one that he had come to before; she was a witch.

Cromwell still watched him closely, no doubt waiting for his response.

"Are you suggesting, Cromwell, that I should let that witch walk away from our false marriage with honours? That I should allow Elizabeth to enjoy the honours due to the eldest princess, ranking above any daughters that my darling Jane may bear me? That Anne Boleyn should remain one of the highest ranking women in England?" With each question Henry's voice grew louder.

"Your Majesty, I did not mean to offend you. I merely..." Cromwell spoke quickly, trying to remain calm but was interrupted.

"YOU DARE TO SUGGEST I ONLY WANT TO BE RID OF HER BECAUSE I HAVE TAKEN A FANCY TO ANOTHER WOMAN?! SHE IS A WHORE, A WITCH AND IT IS MY DUTY TO DISCARD HER. HAVE YOU NOT UNDERSTOOD THAT?" Henry could not control himself any longer.

Anne Boleyn, even though he no longer loved her as he once did, in fact he liked to fool himself into thinking he loathed her still had the power to keep him within her grasp. There seemed to be no way that he could escape her.

His most adept advisor had so far failed him and seemed to have found no way as of yet to free him from Anne.

"Your Majesty, I apologise profusely. I do understand that you must be rid of her. If you will only allow me more time I have no doubt that I will find grounds that are suitable. I apologise again, Your Majesty." Cromwell spoke respectfully, shocked by how angry his suggestion had made Henry. He might not have expected the King to be overly pleased by his idea but he had thought with time and gentle persuasion he could be made to see the benefits of it. Cromwell had certainly not expected Henry to react as explosively as he had done.

Henry took in a deep breath. No matter how angry he was with Cromwell he knew that he had no choice but to give him another chance.

Henry wanted very much to be free of Anne but after all he did have more time.

"Take the time that you need. I do not care how you do it but you must find grounds for an annulment. It is your head on the line if you do not. Am I understood?" Henry stood over the still seated Cromwell radiating his power.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cromwell stood and bowed before leaving the room.

Henry watched him go then turned back around to face the now empty room. He picked up the goblet of wine on the table and hurled it across the room.

"YOU BITCH! I WILL BE FREE OF YOU!" He sank slowly to his knees his head in his hands trying to rid himself of the voice inside his head that told him this was a sign. A sign that Anne Boleyn should not be discarded.

A sign that the love they had once shared was so strong that no matter how much he tried to fight it, it could not be broken.

_

* * *

_

_April 26__th__ 1536_

She was with child.

The midwife had confirmed it but Jane had had her suspicions for a while now. Ever since that night, when she had lain with the King, the possibility of her being pregnant had been resting at the back of her mind. And when her monthly courses had not come Jane had decided to find out for sure.

Lying in her bed now in the early hours of the morning, Jane began to ponder over what this meant for herself and her family.

She could deny that, even though she had had the idea of being pregnant before having it confirmed, she had been a little shocked. Now, however that the news had begun to sink in the idea was not such a terrible one.

When Jane had lain with the King he had promised that he still respected her and still intended to marry her. However much he seemed to be sincere Jane had seen the way he had treated so many other women before her and still had feared about what would happen now that she had given herself to him.

Jane had feared that now he had possessed her, Henry would move on to another pretty young woman. Jane knew that what Henry found most appealing about her, even if the King himself did not realise it, was that she was entirely different from Anne Boleyn.

Jane knew Henry regarded her as angelic, light and sweet**,** the complete opposite of the Queen.

Now she had lain with him, Jane had feared that his idea about her being pure would be destroyed and so he would lose interest in her and find another upon whom to bestow his affections.

Not only that, but Jane was not foolish enough to think that Anne Boleyn did not have a chance of recapturing the King for her own. Anne was so beautiful albeit not in the fashionable sense and Jane knew that compared to her she was rather plain. Also Anne was known for her charms and powers of seduction which Jane knew she would never have.

No matter how much Jane despised the Queen for everything she had done to the late Katherine of Aragon and continued to do to the rightful heir to the throne, Princess Mary, she could not underestimate her.

Jane's main weapon against Anne was her difference from her but now that Jane had given herself to Henry, perhaps he would not regard her as a virtuous maiden any longer.

If Anne managed to win Henry back then not only would the Seymour's lose all hope of Jane becoming Queen but their fortunes were guaranteed to turn sour. Anne hated Jane with venom so powerful that she was sure if Anne had the power she would have her burned at the stake.

However now that Jane was with child all of her fears had started to melt away. Once she told Henry that she bore his child, he was sure to want to be able to marry her before the child was born so that he could be legitimate and become the heir to the throne. Anne would not have time to ensnare the King once again because now nothing would be able to stop him from wanting to be free to marry Jane.

A chill came over Jane as she thought of telling her father about her condition. She had not been able to face it the previous evening, as she had needed some time to come to terms with the news herself.

She hated to think that her father would be disappointed in her and most probably hurt by her actions.

However it had happened, Jane was with child and nothing was going to change that now. Her father and entire family, as she herself had done, would have to see past the initial fears and shock and look to the future.

Jane automatically placed a protective hand across her stomach, smiling.

This child, her baby, was going to change the fortunes of her family forever.

* * *

**A little twist in the tale - this will have big impacts on the story in the future I promise you!! Now please review and tell me what you honestly thought thanks so much :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**_I would like to start of with my profuse apology for the extremely long delay in getting this story updated. I have been extrmely busy over the past months and not only that but I lost much of my inspiration for this story and suffered from an incredibly stong case of writer's block. I can only hope that some people will come back and read this now that I have finally got myself together. I can only assure you that the dela should never again be so long however the next update won't be instantaneous but should not be over 2 weeks. Thank you very much to everyone that has reviewed so far I will not write out all of your names but each and every review was very much appreciated! If you could do the same this time that would be even more wonderful. I will now leave you to read this long-awaited chapter. _

**_Special thanks once again to the incredible ReganX!!_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing and historical differences are supposed to be there :)_

**_Enjoy  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_April 26__th__ 1536_

Edward Seymour stared for a moment at his father in disbelief.

He knew that his sister Jane had gone to their father that morning, with a look upon her face that was most unlike his usually placid sister, to tell him something of grave importance.

Although Edward was not present when Jane spoke to their father, which was not surprising as he was sure that he would be the last person Jane would choose as a confidant, she had no sooner left their father's chamber when Sir John, who relied heavily on his shrewd son, especially in times of hardship, came to Edward to tell him Jane's news.

One look at his father was enough to let Edward know that, whatever Jane had told him, it had come as a great shock to the older man but, even if he was asked to guess what Jane had said to make their father look so shaken and serious, he would never have imagined the truth if his father had not told him what had happened.

Jane was with child?

But for the fact that he knew how much something like this would hurt his father and that he would never dream of joking about such a thing, he would have said that he was lying.

Edward had always been of the opinion that his sister was rather plain, with nothing to recommend her except her virtuous, submissive nature. She had the fair colouring prized among ladies but he thought that that was all she had to recommend her, as her features were not remarkable and she was neither wealthy nor stylish enough to be able to draw attention away from her physical defects with flattering gowns and jewels. She was not well-read or witty or gifted in music or dance, talents that might have led potential suitors to look beyond her lack of beauty, nor was she blessed with an abundance of charm, as some women were.

When the King first made it known that he harboured an affection for Jane, nobody could have been more surprised than Edward and, if he had not known that the King had a strong sentimental side, and a vein of chivalry that would have made such conduct repugnant to him, he would have thought that he was teasing Jane when he first professed his affection for her, enjoying a cruel joke at her expense. Out of all of his sisters, Jane was the one that Edward had been most worried about, knowing that, when his father died, it would fall to him, in his capacity as the new head of the Seymour family, to secure advantageous marriages for his three sisters. He had thought that he would never be able to find a suitable gentleman who would be willing to take Jane as his wife but now it seemed that, far from ending her days as a spinster on her brother's hands, Jane might potentially rise to the highest rank a female could possibly achieve.

Blessed as he was with high intelligence and a quick mind, it had not taken Edward long to overcome his initial surprise and think out a strategy that would mean that the Seymour family could gain as much as possible from this. Royal favour was often fleeting and it was essential that they did not waste this opportunity for advancement, which could prove to be the greatest opportunity that their family, which had never enjoyed prominence at court, would be offered.

The most fundamental part of this plan was for Jane to preserve her image as a virtuous and pure lady as long as possible. She must never give in to any advances that the King might make, under any circumstances. Edward was shrewd enough to realise that sister's chief attraction in the King's eyes was his belief that she was a paragon of chastity, the complete opposite in both character and appearance to Queen Anne who he was known to be tiring of, and, more importantly, a lady he could never insult by suggesting that she should be his mistress.

Secretly, Edward wondered how any man could tire of a lady as beautiful as the Queen no matter how fiery her temper might be, or how any man with eyes could willingly discard such a woman in favour of plain little Jane. He was careful to dismiss this feeling however as it was vital that the Boleyns fall if the Seymours could have any hope of rising.

If Jane had caught the eye of the King a year ago, Edward would have said that the best his sister could hope for was that the King would deign to take her as his mistress and reward her family with a few minor offices, or perhaps some land, if she managed to please him for a while before he tired of her, but things were different then. A year ago, the Princess Dowager of Wales was still alive and, while her supporters might have clung to the hope that the King would change his mind and reinstate her as his Queen, and the Lady Mary as heir to the throne, Edward knew better than to think that the King would be willing to set aside a young, beautiful wife who was still fertile and capable of bearing a son in favour of the wife he had tired of before he ever laid eyes on Anne Boleyn, a wife who was too old to bear more children. He also knew that the King could not set Anne aside and take a third woman as his new wife because that woman would never be accepted as his rightful Queen while there were two women still living who claimed that title.

Things had changed since then.

The Princess Dowager was dead and, if the King set Anne aside in order to remarry, she would have few allies to champion her cause. Edward might not be able to understand why the King was so attracted to Jane but he could see for himself that the King believed himself in love, and he had hoped that this might lead the King to set Anne aside so that he could offer Jane marriage.

Now, however because of his weak, compliant sister, all Edward's careful planning, along with the glorious future that could lie ahead for the whole family could fade away in an instant.

"Edward, I really do not know what to think. I feel as though I should be angry with her but I just feel..." John Seymour's words were enough to awaken Edward from his reverie.

Edward turned his full attention instead upon his father. It struck him how frail the man looked standing before him, disappointment and pain etched upon the lines of his face. "Sit down, Father. It will not do any of us any good if you were to fall ill because of this," Edward stepped forward and helped John into a chair.

"How could she... I mean to say...why..." John seemed to be mumbling to himself rather than talking directly to Edward.

"It is done and there nothing we can do to alter it now. Let me pour you some wine." Edward sat down next to his father, who now had his head in his hands resting on the table, and poured them both a goblet of wine from the pitcher on the table.

Both men drained their glasses in silence, the son straight backed and unemotional in his chair, the father crumpled with the pain he felt visible on his face.

"What are we going to do Edward?" He turned to look at his son, his desperation allowing him to place the responsibility of this matter entirely upon the head of the sharp young man.

Slowly a small smile began to creep across the features of Edward Seymour. He knew what they had to do and if everything worked out as it should they could turn this potential disaster into their family's guarantee for the throne of England. "We must tell the King, Father we do not have a choice." Edward spoke now with no trace of emotion in his voice, his systematic mind calculating the possibilities and banishing any fears he may have felt previously.

"Are you sure, Edward? What if he is displeased? His Majesty could ruin my sweet Jane's reputation forever and we can do nothing to stop it." In contrast to his stark son sitting beside him, all the worries preying on Sir John were very clearly audible in his speech and body language. He was plainly devastated by the thought of what it would mean for his cherished daughter if the King did not wish to support her and her child, and he did not turn to face Edward, preferring instead to continue to rest his head in his hands.

"I do not think the King will wish to do that. Is this not proof of my sister's fertility for when she is crowned Queen?" Despite the fact that just moments before Edward had begun to panic that the day when Jane became Queen of England would never come now, no one could have guessed that a doubtful thought had ever entered his brain. "On the contrary, if we make haste to tell His Majesty, I think we can turn this mess to our advantage." Edward paused deliberately waiting for his father to question this notion.

This last statement was enough to draw John to lift his head and stare disbelievingly at his son. "How do you suppose that will work? Jane is going to be the mother of a bastard. No matter who the father is, we cannot possibly be foolish enough to hope that this will work out well for any of us!" A hint of anger towards his son was heard in John's voice.

John always relied upon Edward to help and find a solution in times of difficulty. Was his son going to let him down this one time that his intelligent mind was needed the most?

"_Think_ about it. The King will want this child to be born in wedlock so that he can be a legitimate heir to the throne. It is going to make His Majesty want to marry Jane as soon as he possibly can, instead of waiting." Edward did not voice his thought that, even if the King toyed with the idea of marrying Jane if she would not be his mistress and he wanted her badly enough to be willing to take things further, he might have delayed annulling his marriage to Anne for fear that he would be accused of ridding himself of her now that he had found somebody else, and Anne could have used that delay to win him back, dashing the hopes of the Seymour family. Perhaps, in a way, Jane's pregnancy was a blessing in disguise. "This bastard as you called him, could be the Prince of Wales and secure his mother's family's fortunes forever. I will travel to court without delay and request an audience with the King. Our time has come, Father."

With that Edward stood up abruptly to prepare for his impromptu journey to court, leaving his father with a surprised yet grateful look on his face. Once again the smart, witty Seymour son had saved John himself from taking the responsibility of his family's wrong doings.

* * *

"I have come to see the King," Standing outside the chambers of her husband, Anne was reminded of a particularly painful memory, of a day when she had come to these doors, eager to see her husband, and said those exact same words.

She was told, by a mere groom in the King's household, that His Majesty had gone hunting with the Duke of Suffolk and other nobles. She was shocked and confused when she was told this as the previous night Henry had lain with her, and she thought that this meant that his attitude towards her had softened, that he remembered how much he loved her and was going to treat her more kindly from now on. That was the night their lost child was conceived.

Anne had felt her fear begin to rise as she knew that Brandon was anything but friendly towards her these days. Had he known of Henry's visit to her and, fearing that Anne might win him back if he gave her the chance to see him, seized the opportunity to get Henry out of the palace before she could speak to him?

But she was the Queen.

She forced herself to hide the pain that was seeping through every particle of her body and tried to mask her humiliation by pretending that Henry had informed her of this trip. He hadn't really of course - her husband never told her anything anymore if he could avoid it.

That event had become just one of what seemed to be countless numbers of degrading, hurtful memories that seemed to be filling Anne's mind until she could scarcely remember anything happy that involved Henry.

"I will inform His Majesty that you are here, Your Majesty," Anne was brought back into the present by the words of the groom. He bowed his head respectfully and retreated into the chambers to announce her presence.

Anne had noticed the look of slight apprehension cross his features as she had asked to see Henry. No doubt he feared having to tell his master that his wife had come to see him, knowing as almost everyone must that Henry was unlikely to be pleased by Anne's visit.

A small laugh escaped Anne's lips loud enough for only her ladies, Nan Saville and Madge Shelton, to hear. No trace of mirth was present and the sound was almost like a cry rather than laughter.

Both of the ladies looked a little taken aback before glancing at one another knowingly but Anne did not notice anything. Indeed she was so far immersed in her own thoughts that nothing could have roused her at that point.

It _was_ _laughable_ that Henry should despise her company so much and so publicly that a servant was reluctant to announce her presence to him for fear of a reprimand.

There was once a time when Henry would do anything to be within the vicinity of Anne, never missing a chance to converse or dance with her, practically heartbroken when she left to return to Hever Castle in the country.

Now however everything had changed.

The groom reappeared at the doorway motioning that Anne could enter inside. Anne and her ladies followed behind him as he led them into Henry's presence.

"Her Majesty, Queen Anne." The page announced her as though she were a stranger, a visitor from another land not a wife wanting to see her husband.

Henry, who was standing staring quite blankly out of the window at the gardens below, did not turn to look at her.

"You may leave us," Anne motioned for her ladies to leave. They curtsied low and left the room.

A silence stretched between when the door was closed behind them and when Anne next spoke. The tension in the air was unmistakeable and for a moment Anne felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

She and Henry had not been alone together for what seemed like such a long time and the atmosphere that was with them left Anne feeling angry and sad. It pained her to see just how far they had grown apart. Of course Anne had already been aware of the state of the relationship but to be confronted like this with all the bad feeling was unnerving.

"Your Majesty, I wish for our daughter, Princess Elizabeth, to visit the court. If it pleases you of course." The words made her mouth turn sour – there were so many things that Anne wanted to say to Henry and following formalities did not feature high on her list. She also hated having to seek Henry's permission before she could send a message to their child's governess to bring her to court. But Anne desperately longed to see her daughter, as they had been separated for almost a month, so she needed to be polite to Henry for fear that he would refuse permission out of spite. She also could use this visit to settle Elizabeth's worries about not having her father come to see her as Henry would be unable to ignore their child if she was here at his court.

"Of course she can visit. Send a message to Lady Bryan and tell her that the Princess is to make a journey to court whenever you wish. I will leave you to make any further necessary arrangements." Henry still had his back to Anne and did not move his gaze from the grounds outside. His voice was toneless with neither a hint of warmth nor coldness.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Anne's voice was quiet. Another moment of silence passed between them and although Anne felt as though she should leave, something kept her rooted to where she stood. Then, in one rash decision, she walked slowly up behind Henry and placed a hand delicately upon his shoulder. "Henry, am I really so unsightly that you cannot bear to look at me?" she whispered the words, not daring to speak any louder. She had felt his shoulder stiffen at her touch and the movement had almost made her lose her nerve, but she felt she was obliged to say something and could not turn back now.

"You know you are beautiful, Anne. You always were." Henry whispered. His words were not spiteful or angry but somehow they did not reassure her in the slightest. If anything the blackness of his tone only served to alarm her further.

"Then why will you not look upon me? Why do you despise me so?" Anne felt a lump form in her throat and she made a strong effort to keep herself calm. She had never intended to speak with Henry as she was doing now, she had only wanted to gain his permission for Elizabeth to visit from Hatfield and now the honesty of her words was tearing at even her own heart.

Anne felt so weak at that moment, entirely at the mercy of the King.

Henry breathed out deeply and placed his large hand over the slender fingers that were still atop his shoulder. For a moment he caressed them slightly but then something seemed to change within him.

His hand tightened around Anne's in a vice-like grip and he pulled her around to face him.

"Get out," he still whispered but his voice was like iron. Anne's breathing was unsteady and he could tell that she was frightened and his grip on her hand must have been painful but she refused to look away from his eyes or make any sound of pain.

"Henry, I love you."

Henry faltered for a fraction of second.

No! He could not let this witch tempt him with her words of love. Oh, how he hated this woman that was his Queen!

"I said leave," Henry pushed her from him as though unable to touch her for a second longer.

Anne stumbled backwards but caught herself on the table behind her. The look on her face was less one of upset than one of shock and unshed tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Your Majesty," she inclined her head slightly and turned to leave the room, her voice hard. Once outside, it took all of her strength to smile sweetly at her ladies and begin to walk back to her own apartments.

The eyes of the courtiers followed her as she moved, but Anne merely nodded and greeted the passers-by. She would not give any of them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

* * *

Edward was surprised that the King had granted his request for an audience with him so soon.

It seemed that every time one of the Seymour family, in particular of course his sister Jane who was the main reason for this whole affair, came into any kind of contact with the King he went to even further lengths to show his favour to them and make sure they were treated well by everyone within his court.

Henry was even willing to protect Jane against the wrath of his wife, who was known to despise her with all her heart. Anne might want nothing more than to see Jane banished from court altogether but she was not even able to order her removal from her own household, not when she knew that the King would countermand her order as soon as she issued it, unwilling to allow her to shame Jane by dismissing her in disgrace.

It still sent a thrill through Edward to think that the glorious Queen Anne felt threatened by his plain, submissive sister and once again his confusion over Henry's desire for Jane when he was the love of someone such as Anne Boleyn resurfaced.

Edward knew of course that by rights the Seymour family were not one of the highest ranking families within the court, not by far, but it was very pleasing when men such as the Duke of Suffolk, one of the highest ranking peers in England, wished for their friendship.

It was easy for Edward to see the parallels between the Seymour family and the Boleyns – the Boleyns too had risen as they were doing now, gaining much wealth, titles and respect along the way. Edward would use the Boleyns as something to gain knowledge from but he was also in the position to learn from their foolish mistakes and ensure that his family did not make the same ones.

As Edward walked briskly through the corridors of Whitehall in the direction of the King's presence chamber, his uncertainty about the King's reaction to the news that he had come to tell him was strong.

If the King was not pleased by the news that Jane was with child, if he was disappointed that, despite her previous protestations of virtue, she had succumbed to his advances, becoming his mistress and the mother of his bastard, if he found that, now that Jane had yielded to him, he was no longer attracted to her, all of Edward's careful work and ambitious planning could be undone in an instant. Jane's reputation would be ruined, all of their high hopes that she would one day replace Anne Boleyn as Queen of England would dissipate and they would be left with nothing but a royal bastard as their prize from the King's favour.

However Edward would not allow himself to dwell on that possibility until after he had spoken with the King.

If Jane was destined to become the mother of a royal bastard, the family could still hope to benefit from the child as no one could deny that royal blood flowed within his veins and so he should be treated accordingly. The King was a fond father, unless his child defied him as the Lady Mary had, and he would be doubly fond of Jane's baby if it was a son, and wish to see him honoured.

When Edward reached the presence chamber of the King, the page quickly disappeared inside the room to announce his presence. The Duke of Suffolk was outside the chamber and he nodded his head slightly in his direction, filling Edward with just a little more pride and the confidence he would need to tell the King about his sister's condition.

Edward quickly turned his attention back to the matter in hand and followed the page into the presence of the King, with a slight feeling of entering into a lion's den.

Edward was all too aware that the reaction of the King to the news he was about to tell him could secure or destroy his family's and his own future.

He could not afford to lose his confidence now and it was important that when he deliver this news to the King he was in complete control of his emotions, so as Edward bowed low in front of Henry and waited to be told he could rise, he finally pushed away his trepidations and forced himself to be ready to face whatever was to happen next with steely determination.

Henry walked forward towards the kneeling man in front of him and placed an affectionate hand upon his shoulder.

"Edward, how very pleased I am to see you again," Edward lifted his head to meet the King's eye and smiled in return. "Tell me, how is your sister?" Henry was eager to hear news of his dear Jane and at the same time genuinely pleased to have her brother at his court as he was an intelligent, quick young man whom Henry liked.

"She is well, Your Majesty, except of course she misses being with you," Edward was pleased to see that this news of his sister evidently was welcome to the King who must like the idea of the woman he loved missing him as much as he missed her. Seizing upon Henry's good humour, Edward continued. "It is for my sister's sake that I have come to see you today, Your Majesty," Edward waited for Henry to nod his head as a sign that he should continue. "I'm afraid that it is rather a delicate matter."

"Well, do not delay, Edward," Henry's previous happiness gave way a little to worry over what news Edward could have about his Jane. He feared that she was ill but had not Edward just informed him that she was well? Henry's confusion and worry mounted.

"Your Majesty, I have come here to inform you that my sister has recently had it confirmed that..." Edward hesitated for a fraction of second. The Seymour's whole future rested upon how this news would be received. But he could see the impatience on Henry's face so he forced himself to continue.

"Jane is with child, Your Majesty." Edward held his breath as he waited for any sign from Henry about how welcome or unwelcome this news was.

For a moment Henry only stared at the young Seymour. Jane was carrying his child? The news was difficult to believe. As it started to sink in however a small smile crossed his features. "This is wonderful news!" Henry's smile widened as he clapped Edward upon the back. Was this not proof that the woman he intended to marry was fertile and would no doubt provide him with his long awaited heir?

"I am very glad that you are pleased by this news, Your Majesty." Edward was incredibly relived that not only was the King not angered that Jane was pregnant but he was actually very pleased. But Edward could not yet relax. "However I think that you must understand how delicate the situation is. My sister is very worried for her reputation if this news were to reach the court at large."

The words seemed to sober Henry from his joy. It was true that Jane's reputation could be irrevocably damaged if she were to be known to be carrying a child conceived out of wedlock. Henry realised that he could not let the boy that she carried be born a bastard as he could be his Prince of Wales and he could not let his sweet Jane be tarnished as the mother of an illegitimate child.

"Tell her not to worry herself. My intentions towards your sister are honourable and I intend to make her my wife and Queen. The child that she carries will become my heir." Henry intended to honour his word. He had waited too long for an heir to risk letting the boy that Jane carried be branded a bastard. "As soon as Cromwell has provided me with grounds for an annulment of my marriage to Queen Anne, I will marry your sister and make her my Queen."

Even as Henry spoke the words he that he would have to speak urgently with Cromwell to let him know that he could no longer allow him the luxury of time to find grounds for an annulment for his marriage to Anne. It would not be much longer before Jane's condition became apparent, and he would not have his future Queen mocked for being brought to bed of her child within a few months of their wedding.

He could not afford to wait longer than a month and Cromwell would have to deliver.

* * *

Brandon stood completely still, letting the full meaning of the words he had just heard sink in.

It was not as though Brandon had planned to overhear the conversation of Henry and Edward Seymour, he had simply been within the vicinity as he had come to see the King and been forced to wait as Henry was about to have a meeting with Edward Seymour. Brandon had stood outside the Privy Chamber, patiently awaiting the time when he would be able to speak with Henry himself and the conversation had been too important to tune out.

At first Brandon was shocked to learn that Jane Seymour carried the King's child as he would not have believed that she would have succumbed to Henry's advances and Henry himself intended to be honourable towards her. However as the conversation had progressed that first shock had been nothing compared to when Brandon learned that Henry fully intended to rid himself of Anne Boleyn for good and marry Jane Seymour.

Of course, being the close friend that he was of Henry's, Brandon had been aware that Henry did not love that woman as much as he once undeniably had and that her indiscreet and demanding conduct was irritating to him. She had also failed to deliver him the son that she had promised which caused Henry to have doubts about whether God approved of the union.

But up until now Brandon had not believed that Henry was that intent upon marrying another woman and he had not really believed that Henry would actually discard Anne.

Now, with his newly acquired knowledge, things had changed.

Now Brandon knew that Henry was definitely wanting to be free from that woman and that the annulment needed to be dealt with as swiftly as possible if Henry wanted to fool people into believing that the child that Jane Seymour carried was conceived in wedlock, then perhaps Brandon could help to improve the situation of the long suffering Princess Mary.

There might have been a time when Brandon had aided the Boleyns to make Anne the Queen and thus declare Henry's first marriage to the late Queen Katherine null and void, and make Princess Mary illegitimate, but Brandon had long since come to regret his actions and he felt guilty for the suffering of the dignified Queen Katherine, and of Princess Mary, who was deprived of her rights as the true heir to the throne in favour of Anne's daughter, and who was even forced to serve Elizabeth.

Brandon could use Henry's desperate need for a speedy annulment to help rectify his wrong doings by helping the Princess now.

If he could go to Cromwell and advocate backtracking on Henry's first annulment as a means of escaping Anne, then Brandon could perhaps help to restore the Princess to her rightful place before she finally gave in to the immense pressure upon her to sign the Oath of Succession.

Deciding instantly that this is what he must do, Brandon walked away from the Privy Chamber to find Cromwell.

If there was a way he could help Mary and finally make up for the role he had played in making her life how it was now, then he would do it.

* * *

The Duke of Suffolk did not wait to be properly announced as he rushed into Cromwell's office.

"Your Grace, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Cromwell was confused as to way Brandon would need to see him about something that was evidently of importance.

"I must speak with you urgently, Master Secretary. I understand that the King has charged you with investigating the validity of his marriage to the Queen." Brandon did not care that Cromwell would be shocked that he knew of this. They did not have time to waste.

"That is true." Cromwell spoke quietly unwilling to give too much away about the work he was undertaking for the King. It was possible that Henry himself had confided to Brandon about his wishes but Cromwell could not be sure.

"The King will probably be coming to you now to tell you this news himself." Cromwell looked questioningly at Brandon but he did not pause. "The King has recently been informed that Jane Seymour is with child and he intends to make sure that the child will not be branded a bastard."

As he listened to the Duke's rushed words, Cromwell's face drained of colour. If what he told him was true then Cromwell could no longer count on finding a suitable reason for an annulment over time as he _had_ no time.

"I thought that this news would not be welcome to you," Brandon had seen the other man's obvious unease at his news. "I have come here myself to give you my counsel. It is my belief that the best way for the King to secure the annulment he desires is to declare that his first marriage was valid and that the Lady Mary is legitimate" It was only with difficulty that Brandon stopped himself calling Mary by her rightful title.

To Brandon's disappointment and vexation however Cromwell immediately shook his head.

"No! The King will never accept that he must say that he was wrong to set aside Katherine aside. Think about it, think about all that he has done to make everyone accept that she was never his wife – he will never go back on that now!" Cromwell had risen from behind his desk and started to pace the room as his agitation grew.

It was his neck on the line if Henry could not remarry in time and, while Brandon's suggestion would allow the King to set Anne aside quickly, and with the support of a great many of the people, who would be glad to know that Katherine was vindicated, the King would never agree to it. It would be tantamount to admitting that he was wrong to deprive Katherine and the Lady Mary of their titles, wrong to refuse to accept the judgement of the Bishop of Rome in his Great Matter, and wrong to execute men like Fisher and More when they stood against him.

The King was too proud a man to agree to that.

Brandon reluctantly nodded. Brandon knew that Henry would hate to have to admit to having been wrong and the chances of him doing so, even to marry Jane in time to have their child in wedlock, were very slim. Perhaps Brandon would be unable to help Princess Mary in the way he had first hoped but if he could aid Cromwell to be rid of that woman then it could only improve her position and end her present suffering, and it would be good for England if their King was free from a woman like her.

"There must be some other grounds that you can find..." Brandon was interrupted by Cromwell as he replied

"I have looked into everything I can think of. The most feasible option so far is to have the marriage declared invalid due the King's affinity to Anne's sister but even that is almost intolerable for him. He wishes to escape this marriage without being tainted." Cromwell continued to walk back and forth behind his desk.

"Perhaps now that he knows that Mistress Seymour is pregnant, that will change." Even as he spoke the words Brandon knew that they were foolishly optimistic. Henry would not want to lose the respect of his people by admitting that he had ignored the obstacle of his affair with Mary Boleyn when he married Anne.

He wanted Anne to be at fault not himself.

As that thought crossed Brandon's mind, an idea seemed to occur to him. It was reckless and potentially incredibly dangerous but what choice did they have.

"Perhaps..." he stopped for a second but it did not take him long to decide what he was to do. "Perhaps looking into the past is not our only option. Perhaps if we were to look at the Queen now, in the present we may find what we need."

Cromwell stopped pacing immediately and turned to face the Duke of Suffolk.

"Go on..."

"Your Majesty, as your oldest friend as well as your most loyal subject, I feel it is my duty, however painful," Brandon paused for a fraction of a second but he could not go back now. He could not hear the music that filled the hall or see any of the other partying courtiers.

He could only see the King.

"...to report some truths to you." Brandon waited for Henry to make some response.

"Truth, said jesting Pilate, what is truth?" Henry stopped walking and turned to face Brandon.

Brandon could feel his heart rate quicken and his breaths become unsteady as the King looked him in the eye.

"There are some rumours about the Queen's behaviour." The sentence was spoke quickly and Brandon was relieved when Henry turned his penetrating gaze away from him to look upon the woman whom they spoke of. It was only then that he was able to continue.

"It seems... that she entertains men in her room at night." The King continued to stare at Anne as she danced and laughed with Mark Smeaton. It seemed that Brandon could not have picked a better moment to make his words sound justified. As he looked upon the smiling, happy face of the dark haired young woman and thought of the suffering that had come upon England to make her the Queen and upon the poor Princess Mary he was able to continue with more conviction.

"Flirts...and behaves intimately with them." Henry now had his back turned to Brandon and this only aided his confidence.

As he watched the expression of his friend turn hard as he stared at his wife, Brandon knew that he need not say anymore.


End file.
